Crimson Fire
by RexCrimson
Summary: A girl, she was created by the Spirit of Fire. She is a child of Fire and she is trying to find what is supposed to do with her life, what her destiny is.


The Beginning

A Crimson light emerged from the darkness. Not evil nor good; simply gray. A deep forest on the edge of a cliff by the dying moon, carrying the tales of birds and forest animals long gone from the deserted woods.

The only difference between tonight and every other night was a girl, breathing air for the first time. Her chest rose and fell erratically, her attempt at breathing futile as she inhaled water instead of the oxygen she so desperately needed to live. A gentle breeze caressed the water, as though trying to provide some comfort to the bruised and broken body of the dying seven-year-old girl. The world slowly faded to blackness as the only child of fire slowly slipped into this painful hell on earth known as life. Her first thought was, "Maybe the glow means I'm alive."

Fascination became amazement and then shock as she realized her body was free. Vaguely she remembered the fire and instantly she latched onto that which had to be the answer of why she was alive and, as of now, a child of the fire, an inferno.

The breath that should have left her body came out in a gush of water, to which the Spirit of Fire shuddered in mild hatred. Something in the night grumbled about hating water and seemed to come from all directions at once. Quivering with one last thought of mild disgust at the water, the fire plunged in and burned into the girls' body. . The bruises and broken bones she had fought while trying to rise faded and healed, setting themselves back in place. The girl was born at once, in a spasm of pure agony as her nude body resurrected itself and she sat up and walked out of the fire, falling to her knees and kneeling before it.

She had been created as a child of fire, to live and to serve the fire from which she had came. And as she bowed and prayed to the fire…she heard a low whispering, "What are you?" She felt as if she could not breathe, as if she had a duty to uphold from what she had come from. It whispered again…"what are you?" She took in a deep breath and replied, "For I am a child of Fire." She then heard the low whispering again. "What is your duty?" The girl clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "To serve the Spirit of Fire from which I was conceived."

Within an instant, flames started to spiral around the girl, with a fire so intense that no ordinary person could withstand. The flames grew until they engulfed her body. The fire came to a stop, whispering…"You shall now be given the mark of Fire." The Spirit of Fire then started to spiral once again, the symbol of fire burning into her right cheek, stained with crimson blood. The girl started to scream but stopped, gritting her teeth, then biting her bottom lip, crimson blood trickling form her lip traveling down her chin.

After she had been given the mark the Fire released her, falling to her knees she closed her eyes and started to sing.

A little girl created in the depth of an inferno blazing  
Could not understand the power she held inside 

She opened her dark blue eyes and the Fire spoke once more. "What is your name?" She thought silently for a minute, thinking to herself, but the Fire repeated the question. "What is your name?" She looked up, gazing into the beautiful fire, not replying as if she heard nothing, but it repeated. "What is your name?" She bowed before the fire, speaking in a neutral tone. "You have created me, it is you who I serve…so it is you who shall name me."

The fire began to blaze at an intense heat and blew so hard that her long blonde hair blew behind her shoulders. The heat was so intense that the crimson blood began to evaporate on her cheek. The Fire calmed down, the girls hair falling back into place and it whispered. "For you have been stained with Crimson Blood…I will stain you with the name…" The Fire paused, tilting the girls head back, looking into her eyes with deep satisfaction. "Resuri Crimson, but you shall be referred to as Rex." She smiled, glad that she had some kind of life…well a name was a good start. The Fire continued, looking back into her eyes. "Never tell anyone your first name, for if you do they will know your weakness," the Fire said, warning her. Looking worried she asked the Fire why, but the fire did not give her a straight answer. "You will know soon enough."

The Fire looked into her eyes again, looking deeper every time. "You have a great power within you, more than you will ever be able to conceive." The fire then surrounded her body, clothes appearing upon her, and then the Fire dissipated.

She was wearing a white shirt that went almost to her elbows, black shorts with a red skirt over them. A fire emblem that she wore in her hair, white gloves that were made of a hard canvas that only covered the palm of her hand and a strap that went around her wrist and her fingers.

She sat there on the ground, wondering what she was supposed to do from there. Looking around in the virtually dead forest, she decides to walk…walk until she knows what she is supposed to do.

And as she walked she wondered, what…what does that song mean? She slowly walked, walking until she knew… what she was destined for, until she knew what to do. She kept walking down the path…singing the song that she was determined to know.

A little girl created in the depth of an inferno blazing Could not understand the power she held inside…

A/N: Yeah, just tell me if this sucks…I need some opinions people! Ya'll please excuse me for my southern talk. I try really hard to cut that out, but I might miss something.


End file.
